The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to reference signal (RS) and preempted resources collision handling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Certain wireless communication systems may perform wireless communications using various data types and/or priorities. As one example of a high priority communication, certain priority transmissions may include communication of the data packets that occur within a tight timeline and at a high reliability factor. One non-limiting example of such priority communications may include ultra-reliable, low latency communications (URLLC). As one example of a lower priority (at least with respect to certain data types) communication, certain transmissions may include communication of the data packets that occur using a wider timeline and have a wider margin of error tolerance. One non-limiting example of such lower priority communications may include machine-type communications (MTC), mobile broadband (MBB) communications, enhanced MBB (eMBB) communications, and the like.
Certain wireless communication systems may be configured to support dynamic resource sharing between priority transmissions (e.g., URLLC) and other transmission types (e.g., eMBB). For example, when data packet(s) for a priority transmission arrive at the transmitting device, resources for the low priority services may be punctured with the priority transmission data packets, i.e., priority data packets may preempt the lower priority data packets. The receiving device (e.g., UE) may monitor for a preemption indicator to determine how to respond to the preemption, e.g., how to process the data. For example, the receiving device may receive and buffer information during a slot (e.g., a first time period) that includes certain low priority data packets being preempted by higher priority data packets. The receiving device may receive the preemption indication in the next slot (e.g., second time period) and then decode or otherwise process the first slot according to the preemption indication. However, in some circumstances the preempted resources may puncture resources allocated to reference signals as well as the data packet resources. The loss of the reference signals in general, and certain types of reference signals more particularly, may negatively impact system performance.